


You stole my heart while I wasn’t looking

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Ava wakes to find she’s alone in bed... wondering where Sara is, she sets off to find her and comes across the most perfect sight she’s ever seen.





	You stole my heart while I wasn’t looking

Ava stretched out across the bed, her back arching like a cat waking up from a midday nap in the sun, expecting to come into contact with the still sleeping form of Sara but was met by long since vacated, cooling sheets.

Once upon a time Ava would have freaked out or felt abandoned to wake up alone but it had been different with Sara; she always made sure Ava knew she would never just disappear and that she was secure in having felt like that before but now didn’t have to worry. More often than not, Ava awoke to her girlfriend’s strong arms around her and warm gentle breath ghosting over her neck or collarbone. The thought made her smile and wish Sara was in bed with her now.

Ava sat up and rubbed her eyes, acclimatising to her new, vertical position. She looked at the illuminated, red digits of the clock on Sara’s bedside table; 6:30am. While they were both usually up way before then, it was Saturday and Ava had somewhat managed to break Sara of her pre- dawn rituals, at least on the weekend anyway.

Pulling on her hastily disgaurded white button down blouse from the previous evening, leaving it hanging open, Ava paged out of the bedroom in search of her absentee girlfriend. As she made her way down the short hallway, Ava could hear Sara’s voice, a barely there whisper, almost like she was talking to someone in secret.

Ava wondered who Sara could be talking to at this hour but as she came to a stop leaning against the door frame of their home library, her heart melted and swelled with love and ached almost at the sight before her.

Sara sat on the window seat, back propped up by a pillow against one side, a still steaming cup of coffee on the small table next to the seat, their Persian rescue cat Ziggy tucked into the crook of her arm, leather bound book in hand; soft, soothing tones drifting to perked yet relaxed ears. 

It had been by chance that they had found Ziggy, stuck high on a ledge overlooking a busy street. Sara and Ava had been returning from a date in the city when Ava had heard the cat’s pleas for help. Sara had been less than wanting to go to the cats rescue but one look from Ava, eyes sparkling, had sent Sara’s walls crumbling down and her off in rescue of the cat.

Ava knew Sara wasn’t much of an animal person but she couldn’t just ignore the sad, tired, unrelenting cries of the creature and as selfish as it seemed, she knew Sara was almost powerless when it came to wanting to make her happy. 

For the first few weeks, Sara had tried hard to avoid the cat but Ziggy seemed to be drawn to her, following her around, trying to sit with her, to just be near the woman who had saved him from almost certain death. Then about a month into having him they had been getting ready for their respective days, Ava at the bureau and Sara aboard the waverider when Ziggy had rushed through the time portal and onto the ship, following Sara. Sara had looked at the creature a little annoyance printed on her face.

”You know you’re going to get your killed if you keep doing this dangerous stuff! The waverider is no place for kitties.”

The cat had purred and meowed loudly in return and as Sara picked him up, snuggled into her arms. As seemingly annoyed as Sara had been, she made sure to protect Ziggy with her life, keeping him safe and sound, delivering him home to a considerably worried Ava.

From then on Sara seemed to tolerate the cat a lot more, even allowing him to sit with them on the sofa while they cuddled and watched tv. In the past few days Ziggy had been unwell, not wanting to eat, drink or annoy Sara like he usually did.

Ava watched with grateful eyes as every so often Sara would run a finger down the bridge of Ziggy’s nose, the cat having developed a liking for the action, a smoother of sorts. She listened as Sara whispered the words of whatever book she had in her hand to the lazily dozing cat. A smile pulled at Sara’s lips as a loud purr eminated from deep within the cat, causing her to stop reading.

”yeah me too big guy.”

Ava chose that moment to make her presence known, walking over and placing a gentle kiss to Sara’s head, careful not to startle her or Ziggy.

”I love you..”

Sara looked up at Ava, bright blue eyes shining in the early morning light cascading through a slight crack in the curtains. 

“Hey Aves.... me and Z-man were trying to see if we could figure out who murdered who on the orient express. Stories of murder and adventure always seem to cheer him up so...”

Ava looked down at the cat still nestled in the crook of Sara’s arm, belly exposed, rising deeply as he slept in the comfort and safety of Sara’s embrace. She gently ushered Sara forward slightly so that she could slip in behind her, Sara nestled between her legs, wrapped in her arms. Sara leant back as Ava got comfortable and then continued to read softly as gentle butterfly kissed peppered her shoulder every so often, as Ziggy slept peacefully for the first time in days, as the world seemed to fit into the very room she sat in and wasn’t ending and didn’t need saving.

Ava glances down at Sara and the cat that had won their hearts and felt nothing but love, felt like she was finally home... and it was perfect. 


End file.
